


Waking Up in Vegas (The in the Right World Remix)

by navaan



Series: The Vegas Remixes [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Companion Fic to “Waking Up in Vegas (The Married Bliss Remix)” - Across the multiverse another Steve wakes up in Vegas with a ring on his finger.





	Waking Up in Vegas (The in the Right World Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/gifts).



> Written as a remix of faite’s [beautiful little comic that you can see here](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1751460.html?thread=13335204#cmt13335204) and with her permission, of course. :)

"... WHAT THE HELL???"

Steve tried to blink his eyes open and wondered why it was so hard. His head hurt worse than the last time he’d been pounded into a New York city street by the Hulk himself. “Tony?” he mumbled. “What time ‘s it?”

And what the hell was wrong with himself?

“Why did you crash in my room?”

“Steve,” Tony said, and he sounded very put together for someone who had just a second ago sounded like - like…, well, very far from put together, “how is it that you are still wearing your t-shirt while I am wearing nothing but a _wedding ring_?”

His sluggish mind caught on the words “wearing nothing” and he turned to actually look at Tony and only then, when he saw Tony hold up his hand, did he catch up to the words “wedding ring” and he reflexively checked his own hand.

A matching ring.

He rolled onto his back to stare at it.

Ring.

Tony.

Naked.

Lush hotel room.

“Did we elope?” 

He could hear Tony’s huff. “You’re asking me?” Now he sounded disgruntled.

The tone was what got through the fog in his mind. He remembered Thor offering himself a drink and then… he couldn’t clearly remember anything after. It was enough to make him sit up a bit, shaking the tiredness and vertigo away. “Are you alright?”

Tony blinked and Steve had his chin in his grasp to make him look at his face before he could shake him off.

“Tony? Are you okay?”

“Are you?” he asked back, but didn’t try to get out of his hold. Only now did Steve realize that he was wearing his t-shirt and nothing else - and Tony was very naked and real close. He liked his lips. “Thor offered me a drink and it’s the last thing I remember.” 

He wanted Tony to understand that this was not an accusation.

“I _didn’t drink_ ,” Tony said and pulled away. “ _You kissed me._ I was talking with Carol and Jan and… you kissed me in front of everyone. That’s the last thing _I_ remember.” He waved his hand around. “Did we get married in Vegas? Because I have to say, whoever picked the rings at least made sure they were tasteful. Just my style.”

His mouth went dry.

Rings.

Wedding rings.

He checked his finger again. Simple gold band. His heart missed a beat. His cheeks were _burning_.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” The shift in mood did not escape Tony’s notice. “I know we were keeping this quiet, but…”

He had a hard time whispering: “Check the ring.”

“What?”

“Check the ring.”

Tony pulled the ring off his finger; a ring that was just the right size. Steve watched nervously as he inspected it and it was clear to him, when Tony froze that he had seen the inscription.

“It has our names…” he faltered. “How could we have had them… We can’t have done that in time for a…”

Tony’s eyes widened.

Steve tried to smile through the embarrassed blush. “I carried them around. Picked them out in June.”

The way Tony stared made him stop.

He let the information sink in.

Waited.

“You conveniently had _rings_ on you? You had them for weeks?”

“I was -” He stopped and tried to choose his words carefully. “I was waiting for a quiet moment. The right moment.”

Tony launched himself forwards and suddenly they were kissing. As always he lost himself in that, let himself fall back onto the mattress and pulled Tony down on top of him. In the end they lay cuddled together under the blanket and just held each other. 

“This is the first time someone proposed to me, but I’m sure I’m supposed to accept at some point.”

A memory stirred: Tony smiling at him, speaking his vows, agreeing to everything. “I think you already have,” Steve said.

They kissed.

“Can we sleep for a bit now?” He stroked a hand through Tony’s hair and pulled him closer. “We need to tell the Avengers that this isn’t a problem and that we were already…”

“Don’t worry,” Tony said. “They already know.”

“They… do?”

“Yes, Cap. They already know. Remind me to thank Thor and Jan to suggest a weekend in Vegas in the first place.” Tony chuckled against his skin.

Steve thought about that and then closed his eyes, nodding. “This got out of hand, but okay…”

At least, he thought, he did not have to fret about how to pop the question anymore. He fell asleep smiling.


End file.
